


Apothecary Rose

by tea_for_lupin



Series: The Herball [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Healing, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_for_lupin/pseuds/tea_for_lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg brings her roses: soft blown-open ones, deep-dusk-red. Molly's lovely when her smile is so unguarded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apothecary Rose

Greg brings her roses: soft blown-open ones, deep-dusk-red. Molly's lovely when her smile is so unguarded. 

_I like them_ , she says, _they're like roses from a grandma's garden. They're not the kind of flowers you'd give your wife._ She stops, winces; the smile is gone. _I--I mean. Um. Coffee?_

He knows what she means, he thinks. Still, it pricks him a little. _Coffee, yes, great._

Molly hesitates, bolts, returns with mugs. _It's awful coffee,_ she offers, apologetic, _but the tea is worse and the milk's off, so--_ They drink the awful coffee. Greg's had worse. The roses ramble on the white work-surface, heady in the quiet. They lace the breath with fragrance, fill the lungs. Molly puts them in a beaker; it's too short. Blooms overflow the edge, as if astonished.

She prods a velvet petal. _They don't quite fit._

Greg shakes his head. _They're perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> [Apothecary Rose](http://www.honeysuckle-cottage.com.au/herbroses.asp)
> 
> In Traditional Chinese Medicine, the emotion associated with the lungs is grief.


End file.
